Meeting the Robins
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: I was inspired to write a short one-shot set during the episode "The Quest" right before Robin returned at the end, involving a pizza delivery. Remember that the others were trying to figure out what to do while their leader was gone...


**"Meeting the Robins"**

_I was inspired to write a short one-shot set during the episode "The Quest" right before Robin returned at the end, involving a pizza delivery. Remember that the others were trying to figure out what to do while their leader was gone and decided to walk in his shoes (literally) to experience the kind of life this masked boy wonder had. (they definitely had the masks down too.) :P_

_Disclaimer: The only thing I actually own in this story is the pizza guy and the wacky ideas that brought this story to life. The other characters belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

><p>Pete Walters felt small standing in front of the massive tower that belonged to the Teen Titans. He had gotten a call for a delivery by Robin himself. Gripping the four boxes, he walked up to the giant doors in the front. After ringing the doorbell, he ruffled his dark blonde hair before putting his red cap back on. He straightened up as he heard the door being unlocked. It was a rare opportunity to meet the young heroes in person. He actually began to doubt about getting to see any of them; that they'd probably have a butler or something. Pete still couldn't help the feeling of anticipation running through his body.<p>

When the door opened, his excitement all but disappeared, replaced by confusion. Standing in front of him certainly looked like Robin with the mask, the same red, green, yellow, and black costume with the letter R on the top left under the shoulder, but that is not what puzzled him.

_Since when was Robin's skin green?_ He wondered. Pete snapped out of his trance and tried to remain professional.

"Here's the pizza you ordered."

The green Robin gave him a smile. "Thanks for coming by dude."

As Green Robin dug through his pocket for the money, Pete noticed a tall girl with long red hair walk by wearing the same attire as the teen standing in front of him. Pete watched wide-eyed as a giant worm creature thing dressed in a mask and cape followed behind her almost like a pet. She stopped short and turned, speedily flying over to the door.

Her face lit up as she excitedly asked, "You have the delicious pies topped with cheese, sauce, and other marvelous toppings Robin?"

"Yes Robin," The green teen replied, still searching through for the right amount of change.

Red Robin shrieked with joy and clapped her hands before taking the boxes right out of Pete's hands. She flew over the table where a large young man stood wearing the same thing as the other two. This one seemed to have what looked like blue colored technology parts underneath the uniform and a red eye evident through the mask.

"I knew I smelled something good. Yo, Robin, the pizza's here. Would you like some?"

Pete turned toward the direction the third Robin was facing. A pale, petite girl with short violet hair also wearing the same exact costume, walked into the room.

With a low, slightly monotone voice, the violet girl answered, "Sounds good Robin."

The other two Robins had already opened the boxes and took in the fresh baked smell. (A.N: I love the smell of fresh pizza. Yeah…I'm odd.) Violet Robin plopped down on the couch, propping her shoes up on the table. Green Robin turned toward the others.

"Hey, save some for me Robins," He called.

"Well, get over here then Robin." Blue Robin answered, "The pizza's not going to last forever." With that statement, the large young man wolfed down a huge slice.

Green Robin was about to take off into the living room when he remembered the cash in his hand. He gave the payment to the bewildered pizza delivery guy.

Pete looked up from the money now in his hand and stuttered, "Have a good night… Robin."

Green Robin flashed a smile before shutting the door behind him. Pete stood there for a moment longer, trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"The pizza is most delicious, yes Robin?" A feminine voice asked from inside.

"You said it Robin," Another voice replied.

Pete now sat in his car, waiting to turn onto the highway. From the left, he noticed a young motorcyclist turn on the dirt road heading the direction Pete had just come from. What caught Pete's attention was not only the mask that covered the teen's eyes, the recognizable stoplight colors with the letter R just below his left shoulder. Pete shook his head in disbelief as he made his turn.

"This is the last time I take deliveries."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I know that there were only two pizzas shown in the episode, but I think there could have been more beforehand. Oh and I hope color-coding the Robins was understandable since it was kind of in the view of Pete, the pizza delivery guy.<em>

_Okay everyone, what'd you think? I have a lot of fun with this and wanted to mess with someone's head. I thought there could have been missing parts of the episode where the others had more adventures as Robin while the original was away. Anyway, please leave a review for me._


End file.
